


Need of an Alpha's Hand?

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets and Etc. Omegaverse Stories [6]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha Eyeless Jack, Alpha Jack, Alpha Ticci Toby, Alpha Toby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asshole Eyeless Jack, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Injury, Creepypasta, Crushes, Dark Eyeless Jack, Discrimination, Ej is just a cruel mean jerk, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, He does get punished for that awful shit so don't worry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medication, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, More plot persay then porn, Multi, Nesting, Nesting Omegas, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Brian, Omega Brian Thomas, Omega Discrimination, Omega Hoody, Omega Masky, Omega Timothy "Tim" W., Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Panic Attacks, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Protective Ticci Toby, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Still there is some smut in there but not much, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Toby has a crush on the two older proxies, Toby to the Rescue, Touch-Starved, like enough where he wants to be their Alpha, omega tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: It isn't a requested story and is only a piece coming from my mind.No couple like this one whom are both male Omegas shouldn’t ever exist and was just downright abnormal when there where so many ‘better’ Alpha suitors. The two proxies though couldn’t care less about the disgusting comments to predatory glares set out on their backs as the love for one another is indestructible. It doesn’t stay that way for too long when it all comes crashing down when an empty bottle of suppressants is found and the sweet scent to Omegas in heat are lingering in the air. Soon the unnatural pair finds they’re in some deep shit when a cannibalistic Alpha catch onto their scent and craves to taste their flesh but an unlikely twitchy male comes to the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

“No. We don’t need help” 

Once again, millionth time to be more exact those words had to be said to all of anyone that didn’t get it the first time by the grumpy, mask wearing Omega standing by the doorway to his bedroom defiantly with hands on his hips. It wasn’t his fault nor his best friend whom were both unmarked by an Alpha and resisted with full intensity to their primal urges for so long to be mated with one didn’t want a mate. Yet still the other; an Alpha through and through by his oversized ego he had to mutter the words to still didn’t get the point to what he was trying to explain. Annoying it was to have to explain to every single person that crossed their paths despite both being both Omegas were in very natural, stable and overall healthy relationship with one another. The conversation that grown forced was going to be cut shortly anyways so, he can simply return back to the sanctuary that was the massively made nest his fellow Omega friend and he made during the first stages to their heat. 

“You sure?” That was repeated more slowly like the other thought he, himself didn’t understand it the first time, “When I smelt you two all the way down the hall into my bedroom. I just couldn’t resist and followed. Maybe if y’know accept this I’ll surely help you guys out in such an awful time of the month?” 

Right now, was not the right time to be dealing with this where those empty sockets were staring flirtishly with him. “I’m quite sure so, may you kindly just leave Hoodie and myself alone to handling this. We’ve done quite well on our own so far” So many personal things were being rudely crossed by as like boundaries never existed with the grey skinned induvial still staying there with his puffed-out chest that resembled nothing else then a gloating peacock. Anyone should’ve known by now at least that his best friend who was right behind him nuzzled up in their nest and himself trying hastily to handle the cannibal wanting in on the sweet smells that they would be best to be left alone. These two Omegas had always stuck by one another’s side through thick and thin when times gotten tough experiences that both didn’t like to explain in further detail. Many just like them will say it be for the best to just keep it to themselves since it was just common for unbonded Omegas to meekly admit submission over to Alphas. 

It wasn’t just him nor was his best friend’s way to living where they be just miserable upon having to be some brute’s mate being barefoot and heavily pregnant carrying unwanted children to the unforgiving world. The distressing thought completely terrified both Omegas deep down in their souls that if it were to happen, they can be possibly separated then to never be able to see how they’re fairing with their forever changed lives. Some occurrences in the past had that possibility to living a nightmare almost come true where either him or his Omega friend had to bail the other out in the nick of time before it would’ve gotten serious. A time before coming here is where the attacks against their safety happened mostly though it still happens here but not often under the protection of the faceless being. Alphas and even the Betas thought it was simply okay to grope, them in public settings while not so whispering so called sweet words in their ears that was on the verge to being told they’re pretty little things that need to be fucked raw to show them their place in the world. 

“C’mon Masky. Don’t be that way with me? I’m only here to help something so valuable like yourselves out here?” 

Right then his hooded counterpart without much on besides the cozy blanket tightly hugging his sweaty body and underneath that only tight fitted boxers stepped in beside him. “Valuable my ass. Do you even hear yourself, Ej?” A low, broken growl came from his friend that had until now simply allowed him to deal with the Alpha on his own wasn’t going to have such disrespect continue further, “I know. He knows and you defiantly know all that you’re saying now is to get into our pants, that’s all. It's not going to work as what he told you many times before this. We don’t want you as we got ourselves to handle this issue” 

Maybe that wasn’t the best way to handling this with the other man but what else can the pair do when they’re always stuck in many situations like this one. Eventually the usual calm, collected mask wearing Omega steps back to their bedroom as he watches his friend starting to shut the door on the Alpha. It didn’t bother them at all that they were well rudely about to shut the door to their bedroom on the Alpha’s face to which before they could even close it all the way shut a foot stopped it. “... Hm. I don’t think neither one of you are catching my drift. I was only trying to help you guys but I guess I’ll should’ve known better then to give you two most of the control here? As an Alpha like myself I ought to show you both who’s the boss here by making the choice to having you beg for me...” Those words sent shivers to the two Omegas as Hoodie stumbled back towards his best friend with hand gripping the other’s in a firm hold as his once harsh glaring turned into a shaken-up expression. Eyeless Jack seemed to have taken that out as them submitting or pretty close to doing so while he fully opened then closed the bedroom door behind him. 

“...Get out of our room this instant...” Masky eventually gotten out of his trance to growl his now weaker threat to his disgruntled horror. The smells coming off the Alpha was becoming too overpowering that he can feel his heat beginning to act on overdrive that alongside his fellow Omega had the cannibal to devilishly smirk. “... W-we. We don’t need your help...” By the way the other man intruding on their personal space with a look that was simply out to kill one’s own spirt by planning on doing the unthinkable. An unthinkable act that the masked proxy wouldn’t allow to ever happen to him nor especially his friend who already endured enough in his life. “... You k-know that you’re an asshole r-right? W-we don’t need you o-or you small ass di-?!?!” Before he can finish what, he was about to say was quickly interrupted by the use of a callused hand had been used to smack him across the face that resulted in him tripping and falling to the ground with a loud thud. 

The two Omegas stared back in utter shock as Hoodie hastily went ahead to helping his dear friend that shakily held a hand up to his easily bruised cheek. Yet when the blond-haired male was about to do that the eyeless Alpha had gotten ahold of his wrist with his free hand yanking the blanket away from his shivering sweat coated body. “Don’t. He deserved it for speaking out against me...” Soon the cannibal had pressed himself up on the Omega that desperately want to help out his fallen friend who managed thankfully to getting up on his own although badly shaking in his once strong stance, “... Don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of him after I do so with you. Can see the way your body is deliciously reacting for me” As an Alpha he can tell that the usual calm, collected hooded proxy was a little bit further in his heat then his friend so the squirming and soft, broken panting told him easily be told off the bat. Eventually he roughly pulled the proxy’s boxers and creepily sniffed at the slick coated fabric then pulled it away to be shoved into his sweatshirt's pockets. “Now be a dear and get on your hands and knees on the bed, ‘kay?” Then the urge to not to submit but to fight the perverted Alpha kicks in on full blast as he balled up his fist then made impact with the grayish undead flesh.  

“Take your hands off me and hell will surely be here if you ‘do so’ with him. N-now get out before I. I make you and it won't be a pretty picture” Hoodie deeply hisses through tightly clenched teeth. 

Eyeless Jack stumbled backwards almost falling down on his ass however he manages to steady himself with a hand wiping away the blood from the split lip. Smells to wrath, lust and anything else morbidly perverting were now not going to be held back for the two whom was going to be his and his alone from forever on. It didn’t bother him whatsoever if they like it or not when he makes them his property only to ever be used for a good time then maybe a good litter or two each since that’s all Omegas were good for in his eyes. “... You want that, dontcha? You both are ungrateful fag shits to deny an Alpha’s help and find pleasure in one another. Its sick...” Omegas should never be paired up with one another in the first place so, he was going to make sure to change that one way or another for his personal liking, “... Neither one of you deserve an Alpha like me that wanted to only help in your lives. Now I’m going to innate this and don’t even fucking dare think I’m going to go gentle now” Lies to be told really as he was never going to be gentle for these smart mouthed, rebellious Omegas that needed to learn their place somehow and he was doing it when having the brunette in a headlock that sent pleasured shivers to him upon feeling the fear seep out from the other man. Also, he made sure to roughly shove back the proxy that decked him in the jaw on the mattress in order to do the job to startling the blond for enough time so he can take out zip ties to bind the other’s hand to his friend. 

Clearly there was obvious panic set up for the two males that were locked with one another where their connected hands were ‘helped’ up and over the pole to the bed. Now when that happened, they were left unable to do anything besides to stare fearfully back at the Alpha that was going to do the worst things that can pop up in his mind. The unbonded Omegas to the empty eye sockets already began to imagine those special marks littering the bare necks with the occasional hit and mess bruise raging from purple, purplish red to just a dark red. What a wonderful dream that be to having a pair of Omegas to himself even if it was right now feverishly thought in his twisted headspace. True to his word the cannibalistic Alpha started his reign of terror and force on the other men that fought at him all the way through it. 

 _‘... Don’t fight me. I’m only here to help as your Alpha...’_ Words like that rang loudly in both Omega’s heads that only kept up with the slowly losing battle. Once they do give up the struggle it was over like they know it and everything once perfect in their lives will be totally different. Fear to never being able to fully love one another again terrified the friends so much they didn’t even hear the bedroom door being unlocked from the outside. They did realize it not too long afterwards when the gruesome Alpha lets out a bellowing scream when toppling off the bed. “A-are you g-guysss alright? Do either o-one of you need any h-help?” His twitching voice gently called out that was a saving grace for the Omegas. 


	2. Chapter 2

“ ... Yes. We need your help ... ”

Toby done what was asked of him in a rushed, hasty manner , not bothering as he  makes a big  step over the fallen man hunched over on his side to go ahead to take care of them. Smells of two frightened, heat ridden Omegas that were forced to be tied up together on their bed and the thick, black goop that was blood from the Alpha laid out on the floor beside him was a sickening scent. Something such as that making the youngest proxy sick to his stomach, close to  literally  puking all over the place yet was able to retain himself for the sake to everyone involved mostly his fellow proxies. If he did indeed puke, he’ll make sure to aim it directly towards the cannibal that was about to violate the ones  so  close to him against their will. That thought somewhat made him feel better though not or long as he glances back to the other two were, he proceeded to first untying them and helping them to get to a better comfortable position in their nest.

“Damn... I s- ssshoulda been here earlier o-on before he managed to g-g-get in your bedroom in the. T-the first place ....” He curses at his  own  foolishness once having so carelessly left the pair alone  for the time being  even if they were in a pre-heat stage to their heat , “... Anyone c-could smell you guys miles a-away.  It was t-that bad and t hat’s  even  how I k-knew you t-two was in trouble... I. I smelt another A-Alpha in here and your panicked p- ph -pheromones stinking u-up the place even m-more...”

Guilt was written on his pale, scrawny face when knowing his fellow proxies and Omegas were alright before turning his gaze away from them. Maybe he should’ve been here much earlier to have better ensure that his older higher ups wouldn’t have to show more emotions like fear in front anyone or him where it was taken off by surprise. A hand placed was soon placed on the side of his face that jolted him from his current mental state of scolding himself for allowing the ones he cared for deeply to get hurt and almost raped by another Alpha. “... I-it's alright, Toby. Don’t worry about u-us .. . ” It was  Masky to comfort him in his time of need though it should’ve been the other way around but before his  own  distressed, nervous scent can fill the room it melted away by the nurturing nature to the Omega  instantly  calm ing him enough to have him ease up . Enough for him to have the courage to picking his head up from previously being casted downwards to his feet. 

The only blond between them nodded when shifting his knees up to his chest when climbing back into the massive nest, “... Yeah... It's o-okay... We should’ve b-been more careful without heats... I-it. We just didn’t expect to run out of suppressants so soon and have our heats sync up...”

It was neither Omega’s fault  ever  as heats just occurred so randomly and out the blue however being more careful was  to be able to understand  that that needed to be better controlled for safety purposes  in his light-colored caramel eyes. Said eyes lock on to place with the cannibal that he knocked out cold next to his feet the held up no remorse even when asleep. “... I’ll t-take care of him for y-you guys...” And he  will  d o whatever it takes to ensure that as before the other s can protest that he can stay for a while more with them. The young, spunky Alpha knew that the touched starved and clingy attitude from the two older men was most likely coming from their heats alone nothing else besides it. A sigh did escape from his lips when thinking that they only ever saw him as either a childish nuisance when back to normal or an Alpha to fuck to ease the pain when in heat.

As he left with knocked Alpha in his hands the thoughts to having rushed his way out from the Omega’s bedroom that was a mess racked with his head. The sweet smells coming from everywhere and especially on the pair got him to instinctively grind his jean covered thighs with one another to ease the buildup occurring in his gut. It was only his instincts that was leaving him to act this way from the beginning hell even more so beforehand when he locked his eyes on the pair from his first day at the mansion as a proxy. Way those two acted with one another and the other residents around them can only be described as it was simply fearlessly respectable. Oh, how much he cared to almost cherished to really showing his undying love to the Omegas that although a bit older then he and was experienced in more mature things.

In a short matter of time he dragged instead of picking up the other Alpha bridal style he dumped the cannibal to a faraway ditch out deep in the forest, “You a-ab-absolutely make me s- ssick to my stomach a-and if I see you w-with my Omegas again you’ll b-be left for dead in a shallow grave, g-got it...?” He threatens before taking his leave.

Hour, not even half to it he had rushed his way back to the mansion and up the creaking stairs to the second floor towards the Omega’s bedroom. During so on his return he smelt no other scent lingering in the air beside his own and the other two when nearing to the room where he softly knocks on the door to alert his presence. Permission was to be asked to enter the room that was owned to the unmarked Omegas even if he knew them on a more then stranger or acquaintance level. “... Hey g-guys. It’s me. Can I c-come in...?” The Alpha softly asked, hands spazzing every once in a while, when holding on to the door handle until he heard a meek voice say to him to enter. Scene set out ahead had to be the cutest thing imaginable for the youngest male as he saw the two that was so brutally attacked all nuzzled up with one another for the necessary comfort in their now improved fixed nest. 

“... Y-you look tense, Toby... Why’s that?” Hoodie silently asked the youngest to the three when resting his head on his counterpart’s chest. It made him smile slightly when hearing the slow intakes of air alongside the inwards and outwards movements coming from the other’s chest.

“... Isn’t it obvious,  Bri Baby...” The second Omega softly mumbles, nuzzling in to the messy blond hair since it was so soft like a pillow, “... H-he's worried about us? We a-almost got attacked a-and. And rap- whatever b-by eyeless Jack...”

That part was undeniably true for the twitching Alpha who thought he saw the worst about to happen to the two Omegas that he cared about so much almost to the point to having an infatuation on the pair. Thank the heavens that nothing like that went down and that he came at the nick of time to be their knight in shining armor really to the rescue. “Y-yea, I am and s-still are. You g-guys are really I-in your heat. N-now I must be here f-for you until its o-over but only if you w-want me to be that I-is?” Toby really prayed for the others to understand and then understand the reasoning why he as an Alpha must be there to make absolutely sure that nothing else worse will come. Another reason embarrassingly and hopefully not badder enough was what was going in between his legs which in more detail he had the worst throbbing boner in his life. If he did try to move even a muscle the tent in his pants become all the more sickeningly noticeable to his older comrades that wouldn’t think twice to kicking him to the figurative curb being the hallway to walk away in utter shame over the matter. No way in hell would he even dare to show his face again in front the other men if he had done such an inappropriate thing. 

“Of c-course you can s-stay here...”

“... W-we won’t m-mind...”

“... After a-all we trust you...” A crooked smile grew on  Masky’s sweaty face.

Next Hoodie pipes up with his slurred speech barely being heard, “... Best f-friends do t-that for each other, r-right...?”

“Yea... B-best friends d-do that,  y’know d-do the w-whole protecting t-t-thing and stuff?” A muffled sigh leaves the younger proxy’s chapped lips, hand itching the back of his head. Kind of upsets him that even when saving the other two from the monster that was the eyeless cannibal all they saw him as was a friend or worse a younger brother to be exact. Whatever, he thought when slumping over to rest his elbows on his lap and his head on his hands while looking off at a totally different direction then at the Omegas huddled up on the bed. If they only saw him as that then that be okay, a bit hurtful but alright as he wasn’t going to forceful and abusive against them. The stuttering proxy in the end kept his distance when having moments ago sat himself down on an old, creaking wooden chair that stood beside. What gotten his attention real fast is when he felt a pair of hands pinch the side of his sunken in cheek that didn't have the nasty gash from his habit to harshly biting at the inner flesh in it.

“...W-want to get I-in the nest with us? We don’t m-mind...?” The two almost said in unison which had Toby quickly lift his head up to look over at them.

“Y-you sure? I wouldn’t w-want to intrude o-on you guys or y-y-your nest?”

A  giggly mess came from the Omegas as one took Toby’s hand and dragged him towards their bed , “...We’re sure so, c-come on in. You d-deserve it, after all for keeping u-us safe. . . ” Once the younger male entered the nest his eyes widen quite a bit once seeing that within there were some of his clothes in. It made him look back at the two that simply shrugged or said that they wanted something comfortable in their nest and his clothes were the best option. It made him quirk a small grin at the imagery popping in his mind that before their heat in a better state of mind they went in his room to take his clothes for their nest. His heart swelled from it when squirming up in the nest right next to the Omegas that he always desperately wanted to make his but knew he had boundaries not meant to cross unless given permission from them. Now he was in the middle between the two Omegas that didn’t even bother to mewl in discomfort when getting all close with the Alpha.

“... Y-you feel so good, Toby…"

“... Yeah, s-so comfy and w-warm...”

The comment although a little incoherent from the heat effecting the Omega’s minds still gotten him to relax knowing this was all the comfort, he needed for the time being. “Hm. S-so aren’t you guys too...” That part slipped out his mouth which he felt really flustered from saying such a thing in front of the other two who looks over at him almost like he was crazy. In response, they didn’t do anything but cuddle up even more in the Alpha. One in the crook of his neck and the other nuzzling and laying his head on Toby’s chest. It gotten Toby in turn to smile even wider and dopier like as he almost fell in love right there when falling asleep with the others in his arms. 


End file.
